Night-gazer Khighorahk
Night-gazer Khighorahk is a large, magic-based Dungeoneering boss (a Stalker to be precise) which may be encountered on floors 26 through 29 of Daemonheim. It requires 51 Dungeoneering to encounter. The fight There are four Pillars of Light, each in a corner of the room. It is necessary to light at least one pillar, or the Night-gazer will be completely invincible. The more pillars that are lit, the more damage can be dealt onto the boss. The pillars go out occasionally (very often if Night-gazer uses the special attack, and more often as more players are in the team), so it is beneficial to have a teammate standing next to each pillar during the fight. However, standing near a pillar of light (2 spaces or less away) when it goes out will cause the player to take unblockable damage. The pillars will stay lit longer if the player is soloing the dungeon. There are two stages in this boss battle. When the Night-gazer dies the first time, it will heal to full health and players will have to kill it a second time to finally defeat it. However, in this second stage, the Night-gazer will have a lower combat level and the pillars will remain lit for the duration of the fight, lighting themselves if they were unlit previously. It is initially immobile, but it hovers in the air in its second form, allowing it to move around the room. Night-gazer attacks primarily with magic, consisting of its main eye firing out a glowing yellow orb. Additionally, it uses a ranged attack in which it squirts some of its "eye goo" at a player. This attack is far more powerful than its magic attack. Night-gazer may use an attack where it jumps up and spins around, launching a ranged attack at all players. This has a chance of draining run energy by 30 percent. Both the magic and ranged attack target all players in the room. The Night-gazer has a powerful special attack where it jumps into the air with a bluish sphere around it. This must be avoided by quickly running away because it will deal upwards of 8,500 life points to any player who is still standing next to it when it lands. However, this powerful move is only triggered if a player is within melee range of the Night-gazer, making it less efficient to use melee to kill it. Resonance will not heal from this attack. In its second form, it gains the ability to stun the player, making it difficult to avoid the special attack unless Freedom is activated. As revealed in the Stalker notes, Khighorahk had appeared once in the notes' writer's private room and had created a nest to breed. Bilrach then decided to use it as a guard in the dark room. Levels Pillar of light.png|A Pillar of light. Khighorahk death.gif|The mighty stalker closes its eyes. Night-gazer battle.png|The ferocious Stalker in battle Night-gazer special.png|The special attack Drops Trivia *The extension on Khighorahk's left appears to be the optic nerve of a Stalker spawn described in Stalker Notes 2. *Before the Evolution of Combat, Night-gazer Khighorahk was one of the lowest levelled monsters that could deal a massive amount of damage onto players. Even being the lowest combat level (38 was the lowest before EoC), it could still deal around 700 damage with the special attack, and only bosses like Nex could surpass that amount of damage. *The Seeker of Truth from the quest Salt in the Wound is identical to the Night-gazer, implying that a stalker's physical appearance may be replicated. *The examine text seems to be a reference to The Tell-tale Heart, a short story by the famous American literature writer Edgar Allan Poe. *It is possible for this boss to move out of its spot, but will be bound to the spot it moved to only during the first phase. *It makes the same sound effects as the other Stalkers (with the exception of Plane-freezer Lakhrahnaz) when dying and being dealt damage. *If you defeat the first form of Night-Gazer Khighorahk with Retribution, you would still receive the Double KO title. nl:Night-gazer Khighorahk fi:Night-gazer Khighorahk Category:Free-to-play bosses